The extremly weird vampire
by DemonHunter of artemis
Summary: Dean and sam are expecting just a normall vamp hunt but when they find something entirely different and a werid guy with sea green eyes and a pen/sword their monster filled world will get a whole lot stranger I DONT NOT OWN PJO OR SUPERNATURAL
1. Chapter 1

Heres a crossover between supernatural and percy jackson, ive wanted to write a story like this considering there are almost none. ENJOY!

-spj-

"Do you have anything for us bobby?"dean asked bobby over the phone

He and sam were in another crappy motel in Manhattan due to a case bobby said he had for us. Sam was on his laptop while dean was on the bed eating pie

"Yeah, on the local news in Manhattan there have been peeple found dead with there blood drained"

"Vamp?"

"Most likely, I checked to see if there was any connection between the victims, turn out they all went to a club called verdant before they died and were found within a twenty mile radius. "

"So we check it out see who fits the profile and then we gank them"

"Yeah dean, you and sam be safe"

"Will do, thanks bobby"

"Sam get ready were going to a club to kill a vamp"

"Ok"He replied Iit didnt seem like he was listening to me

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing dean its just that new york been acting crazy over the past seven years and a lot of it is centered around this one kid"

"Not that that doesn't sound interesting but it dosent so stop nerding out and get ready" I said impatient I was itching to do something

"Ok jerk"

"Bitch"

We got ready and hid dead mans blood and a machete in our jackets and we got in my precious impala drove towards the club

"Lets roll sammy"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers thanks for giving this story a chance :)

-spj-

Sam pov

We got to the club and imedietly I felt uncomfortable there were people every where dancing next to each other in a uncomfortable way

This was more deans thing. He looked at me and seemed to know what I was thinking so he headed over to the bar

We sat down and orderd some beers I looked to the guy next to me he had messy black hair, sea green eyes and lots of muscles and was wearing a leather jacket over a dark green t-shirt he seemed about my age

With out looking at us he asked, "you two seem out of place here do you me me asking why your here?"

Dean must not have liked the question so he answered, "none of your business"

"Dean!, im sorry my brother here is a pain in the ass im sam and that dean"

I held out my hand for him to shake and he did,"percy, sorry for the rude question its just that your dressed like your going to hunt some deer, no offense"

"None taken, we were just in the area a wanted a drink" I lied to him, he gave me a werid look like he knew I was lying but someone caught his eye

I glanced at dean and saw he was looking in the same direction of percy and saw the most beautiful girl in the whole club

She was tall but not too tall about 5'8 , had pretty brown/copper hair that looked there were strands of gold in it, her eyes were a light brown blue color, her l7 lips were a light red color, and her figure was amazing. The girl was wearing a tight black dress but what called dean and my attention was that she was extremely pale

Percy seemed to get up from his daze and walked over to her the girl must have liked him because they started towards the back exist

Dean must have realized that she must of been the vamp,"you thinking what im thinking sammy?"

"Yep lets go", tyey weaved through the crowd following percy and the vamp toward the exsit

Dean pov

We saw the two people leave. I couldn't wait to kill the vampire we haven't had a hunt in weeks

I was in a bad mood since the kid talked to us, I had a bad feeling about him but I ignored it

I pushed open the back door with sam behind me

We were outside just in time to see the couple walk towards a hhidden ally

They stopped and we hid in the abandoned building right next to the allyand watched to see if she would attack

If she did then she was a vamp if she didn't then we were wrong

We listened

The annoying guy percy or something started talking,"so now that we were alone I must introduce myself my names percy jackson jackson and you must be a dracene."

What? this guy must be crazy

To our surprise the pretty girls eyes widened in fear

She started to run but the guy pinned her to the wall

"Now now dont run we should talk, were are your sisters hideing from me"

Me and sam were confused and didnt know what to do so we just listened

The girl tryed to run away and this time percy didnt follow he just thrust out his hand, I almost lost my cover when water came out of no where and created bonds

I couldn't move I was shocked, what did that guy just do and why is the vamp acting weird, vamps never run they always fight?

"I feel mean when when I fight you like this" he snapped his and suddenly the girl had fangs and fire for hair and had one donkey leg and one bronze leg

WHAT THE HELL?! I was about to go over there and get some answers but sam stoped me and whispered "we might learn something if we listen, we will question him later but not yet"

"Fine sammy im trusting you".

"There at the abandoned brewery on 54th street now please dont kill me"she pleaded but he stayed silent

He got a ballpoint pen

He uncapped it and it turned into a bronze sword, I must be hallucinating no matter how werid things got in my world it never got this weird

"No plese dont send me to tartarus plea-" the monsters cry was cut off as he stabed her and she turned to golden dust


	3. Chapter 3

**hi every body I have a few things i need to explain first percy is kinda ooc I will explain later on**

**Second im not sure if ill do pairing but if you want me too tell me who you want together**

**Third there must be a piont in supernatural that sam and dean are on a normal hunt and again im not sure If I will bring cas in to it but if you want me to I'll do it**

**Fourth thank you deoxys for reminding me that percys eyes change with his mood and I didnt know what type of green deans eyes were so thank you and im a new writer so im not that good at knowing what a character would realy do but I am trying my best so again thanks for reviewing its going to help me**

**Also I meant to say emposai but I accidentally said dracene so im so sorry I haven't read a percy jackson book in a while so oops ;)**

**Btw im making this up as i go along so if you guys have any ideas just tell me :)**

**Alrighty then enough of me on with the story**

**-spj-**

percy pov

I turned away from the golden ashes and I brushed some of the stuff off my clothes

excitement was coursing through my veins that i would finally find the emposais that killed my family

I started walking out of badly light, trash filled ally when I heard some noise to my left, I turned my head and narrowed my eyes and took out ript7de

My sword in front of me I walked towards the noise I rounded a corner and...

Nothing_, hmmmm it must have been a rat or somthing, _

I capped riptide and put it back into my pocket

I turned back the way I came and came face to face with the two guys at the bar the tall one with the longish brown hair and the shorter one with muscley body and bottle green eyes

_what are they doing here? I cant tell them any thing might as well lie_

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked even though they were looking at me like I grew some horns and was singing soprano

"What are you doing out here percy?" Sam asked me accusingly I glanced at dean he was glaring at me angrily i also noticed his hand drifting from his side to his back pocket

_they couldn't possibly see me kill her, the mist would stop them_

"um I was getting a breath of freesh air" I could tell sam didnt believe and he was about to respond but dean cut him off and took out a knife and pointed it at me

"Cut the crap kid, what are you, what was that thing you killed, how did you control that water" he yelled at me

_how?, mabye they were born with the power to see tthrough the mist_

My surprise that they did see me turned to anger and my eyes darkened

I steped forward and put my self eye to eye with with dean ignoring the knife. He seemed like a bully,I had experience with bullys and trust me when I say this I hate bullys

"Get that knife out of my face before i make you and I dont have to tell you anything" I practicaly growled at him, he backed up a little surprised I smirked in satisfaction

I turned my back to them and started walking away I got a few steps when I felt a searing pain in the back of my head

I fell to the ground, "DEAN!"

"We need answers sammy come on put him in the impala"i heard them talk above me

I managed to say," i hate you two", before I lost consciousness

I felt myself in a flash back

The flashback to when my parents and annabeth died

_oh no not this again_

I had this dream every night and I wouldwake up Iin cold sweat

_dreams hate me_

_I was walking down 2nd Avenue towards my apartment i was excited it was two weeks after the giant war had ended and we had for the past two weeks just go and pick off the remaining monsters_

_Annabeth was done with finding and killing a couple dracene and she was waiting at my apartment_

_And I was done killing a couple of hellhouds_

_The gods were granting us a break and me and annabeth were going to los Angeles to vist camp jupiter and her dad_

_I took out the ring I was going to propose to her and looked at it , she would love it_

_"aaaaaaahhhhhhh" I ran towards the screm_

_I rounded the corner and saw a little girl and a saytr ttrapped by telekhines_

_Right before the the monsters could kill them I uncapped riptide and charged, there surprise only lasted a second before they rounded on me and attacked_

_I finished them off easily and after a LOT of thank yous and a hug from what I guess was a new camper I resumed walking back to my moms building_

_I started getting a realy bad feeling and Ive learned to my gut_

_When I got there I went up the stairs to the floor our apartment was on and I noticed the door was wide open_

_I walked in and saw the sight that would haunt my life forever_

_My moms apartment looked life it was hit by a tornado and lying there in the middle was my mom, paul, and annabeth dead their throts slit And their eyes devoidnof life_

_"Nooooo!"I fell to my knees and cried my heart out, how could the fates be so cruel_

_I sobbed and cried and yelled until I had no tears left and my voice was hoarse_

_I looked up at the after hours of neeling there there was a note pinned to paul I picked it up and read_

Dear perseus jackson,

I hope you like our present 

its a little payback for the war

Have a nice life

Love,

Kelly and the rest of the emposai

_I vowed that I would avenge them _

_That was six months ago_

SPLASH

The feeling of water was on myvface and it broke me from sleep

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the bright light in the room I tried to bring my hands up to shelid my eyes my I felt them tied to a chair

Once they adjusted I took a look around I was in a crappy looking motel there were beer bottles lying around also lots of guns knives and for some reason pie lots of pie, I looked down and saw I was sitting in a chair that was surrounded by a star inside a circle

_what the hades? These guys are crazy!_

That's when I noticed sam and dean standing in front of me

Sam was glaring at dean in exasperation and dean was holding a bucket and glaring/staring at me in anger and shock probably because i didnt get wet from the water but he probably just put it in the back of his mind for later. They turned to me a opened thier mouths to speak.

"Ok percy time to talk".

-spj-

**I hope it was good yes? No? Tell me please**

**I tried to make Ionger I hope you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MHi readers I apalogize for my misspelling im not that good at typing but I hope im getting better**

**Im begging you guys please give me reviews they realy help and again im new to this so please**

**Thanks for reading**

**-spj-**

sam pov

"Uggghhh" I finally finished shoving the rest of the kid in the back seat,_sigh_

I slammed the back door and climbed into the front seat

I turned to my brother who by the way made me do most of the work

"Really dean you had to knock him out, we could've just talked to him calmly but noo!" I had a feeling that he wasn't evil but no dean doing what he always does strikes first and asks questions later

"Sam, hes not human you saw him control that water and turn that pen into a sword, which even though is awesome its unnatural we need to research what he is and what he killed, got it? "

There was truth in his words so I conscieded, "fine, but I get to ask him the questions no cut the crap, ok we should also ask cass and bobby they might know what the thing he killed was".

Dean agreed and after a few more shared words they went back to silence

"no... please...why...cruel...annabeth...no" there was a mumbling coming from the back

Looking in the drivers mirror I see movement I turn around. I see The kid having a nightmare and thrashing.

"Dean check it out he's having a dream." I poked dean. He looked around studied the kid for a moment before turning back to the road

"Just leave him be, its not like we can wake him up" he stated

A little reluctantly I turned back around and ignored percys anguished mumbling

20 MINUTES LATER

Dean parked his baby in the hotel parking lot and managing not to get noticed carried percy inside their hotel room. They tied him down,painted a devils trap (just in case), and placed him in the middle

For the next 2 minutes they argued on how to wake him

In the end dean just walked over to the sink poured water in a bucket and emptied the bucket over his head

To our surprise(we were getting a lot of thease lately) the water didn't get him wet Even his clothes were dry

the kid woke up immediately and looked around the room frantically when his eyes spoted us they narrowed and the green in them turned a shade darker and glared at us with so much anger that if I wasn't a hunter I would have peed my pants. To tell the truth I was a little scared at him. He like a Lot of people ive meet had a powerful aurora

Gathering my courage I talked to him," ok percy, time to talk"

-spj-

Percy pov

I sighed and wheighed my options

I could lie but I knew they would not belive me

Or I could tell them the truth, I had a feeling they weren't normal

"Fine what do you want to know? " I asked for a moment they looked surprised I was being compliant but composed themselves

"Ok what was that thing you killed",the shorter one (was it dean?) Asked

I sighed again there going to have a lot of questions

"How about I tell you my life story, it'll explain everything,. The only thing I ask is that when im done you tell me yours."

They turned two each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. In the end they nodded and turned to me

"Fine go on",sam said

"You might want to sit down"i told them and I started

I told them everthing from the museum where it started to the the hunting of the emposai today {AU-i dont really want to write a whole summary so pretend I did}

they had a few questions in between some of them silly I think you can guess who asked those, and some serious ones

some times they looked sceptical but when they heard the pain in my voice theyseemed to believe me

When I was done we stayed silent for a moment before I broke the silence

"So do you guys belive me?" I asked

Dean looked looked at me with new found respect and said, "yeah, percy we belive you"

he got off the couch and walked over and untied my hands and feet

I rubbed my wrists and walked to the bed and sat down

I noticed sam was on his computer he had and news paper from about 7 years ago on the screen, i realized with a jolt that it was the one from my first quest, he turned away from it and asked me

"So you are the kid causing all that havoc a couple years ago", he asked with a grin on his face

"Yep that was me, so now its your turn."

They looked at each other and turned to me

"Bear with us okay?" And dean started a stunning tale of demons, monsters, angels, vampires, ghosts, werewolfs and many other creatures I thought were only myths. As they spoke on of how many times they have died and saved the world my respect for them increased

Wow, I thought when they were done

" man, you guys are awesome," I grinned for the first time in along time

After their death ive closed off my friends and family and just killed any monster I could get my hands on until I decided to hunt down kelly and her friends

Thease guys seemed like good people, I feel like I can trust them

"Wow your like the first person we've told our story to that actually believed us."dean chuckled

We all laughed, when we stopped I asked the question that was on everyones mind

"So what now?"

-spj-

**I hoped you liked it my fingers are sore**

**Thanks for reading guys tell me what you think and review**

**Bye! ●o●**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi readers here's another chapter**

**disclaimer- I do not own supernatural or percy jackson**

**-spj-**

Dean pov

"so what now"percy asked

i responded, "well before you and that empousor or what ever steped in we were hunting some vampires so-"

Percy interupted,"wait, do thease vampire have teeth and can only be killed by beheading them?" He asked

"Yeah, how do you know that, I though you only hunted greek monster?" Sam answered

"I ran into one of those things while killing an emposai, it took me a while to kill it. It was with the emposai so I think there working together to get blood."percy said in a grim tone

"Awesome", I said sarcastically

"So I guess this means we're working together"sam stated

"Yep" percy said poping the p

Just as I was going to ask if he new were the vamps and emposai were, I hear a flutter of wings and cass apears in front of us

Percy grabs his sword/pen from his pocket and uncapps it making it turn into 6 foot glowing bronze sword

He pointed it at cass

"Dam it cass, you know it freaks me out when you do that!" I said in frustrasion

"Guys what is he,"percy growled

Cass turned around looked at him and bronze chains (that came out of nowhere) wraped itself around percy. He fell to the floor completely trapped

He turned back tomme and sam with a scowl on his face, "do you two know what he is?!"

"Yeah cass we know hes a demigod, and for the love of god let him go, and explain to us why your here" I told him

"Fine" he said and the chains unwrapped themselves off percy

"Thank you very much but who the hades is he?"he asked with his sword still out

"I am an angel of the lord perseus jackson" cass said without emotion, percy visibly flinched

He sat down and addressed all three of us, "thousands of years ago, heaven and olympus made an agreement that our two worlds would not make contact with each other. We did this because if the enemies of heaven and the enemys of olympus banded together they could destroy humanity. But ever scince the apocalypse and the giant war thease forces have become more aware of each other. The reason im here is to ask you if you could make contact with perseus here qnd work with him to eradicate the supernatural and the greek monsters. But I see you have already befriended each other."

"So you want us to work together? " percy, me and sam said at the same time

"Yes"

I didnt know what I thought about it, I mean the kid seemed cool enough but he knew nothing about killing his type of sons of bitches

But then again I thought I dont know anything about ganking ancient greek monsters

I glanced at sam and we both nodded in agreement, "we'll do it cass, that is if you agree kid."

Turning towards him I study him, he looks conflicted

He must have reached a decision because he said,"ok I'll do it on afew conditions."

'Ok then, shoot."sam told him

"1, I ride my own motorcycle, and 2, we finish off the emposai here first." He rattled off

It seemed resonable so I agreed

Cass looked content, "I better get going ive got to tell other hunters and the olympians."

He got up and fluttered off

Sam looked at percy, "so I guess its time to kill some vamps, and emposai."

Percy looked at us seriously, "I know were there hiding but first you two need to learn how to kill an emposai" his face split into a mischievous grin

And we both knew he was right

We got started

-spj-

**hope you peeps enjoyed it**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
